STORK
by Magnacarter
Summary: Knights of the Rudimentary Organization of the Transportation of Souls or S.T.O.R.K :these are the cases of the dutiful and quiet workers, taking the souls created by God, to be sent to each human mother on earth. While trying to avoid demons and meeting up with Reapers along the way,A STORK Knights job is get all the souls delivered on time.


**Prologue**

How often have you heard the phrase "where do babies come from?" course, the answer is followed by the physical answer, about the sperm and ovaries mixed with lovey dovey,lets make this more complicated than it is speech. However, that is only a part of a larger picture. Humanity in the supernatural scheme of things, are the youngest sibling after Demons and Angels. Angels being the goody two-shoes older sibling, and the demon is the misunderstood, rebel middle child. God of course is the parent in this scenario and from the aspect of the middle child; humanity is a pathetic pipsqueak, that always gets Gods attention and it is simply "not" fair. So, Humans have to deal with their supernatural siblings just as normal siblings do (funny isn't it?) . To keep watch of the children on earth, God created two overseeing organizations, The Grim Reaper Society and S.T.O.R.K Knights to keep the circle of life of humanity going.

Now where and when are we at?

Earth, the year is 1889; the current world population is 1.4 billion. 1.4 billion is an extremely large number. Rather incredible number, if you ask the normal human being. Over the last…oh, three hundred years plus or minus, Grim Reaper Society are barely keeping up with the increasing number of deaths on earth. To give you an example, there are 10 reapers for every hundred deaths and out of over a billion people, the dead make up about almost a third or so of the 1.4 billion, so about 46 million. In comparison, a Reapers job is easy; a STORK Knights job definitely is not. Why you may ask? Well, imagine carrying 52 precious darlings in one go; each one has a mother and an address. Let me tell you, do you have an idea what a soul is like? Probably not, but in short, imagine an overly curious 3-4 year old with the power to cause earthquakes, nasty storms, and give you a terrible headache.

Firstly, who or what is STORK? STORK stands for Knights of the Rudimentary Organization of the Transportation of Souls, backwards for STORK. We are similar to the Grim Reapers in that we deal with souls, but unlike reapers, we do not reap, we sow souls for the human race. STORK Knights are responsible for making sure that each human being has soul and make documentation of that soul until its death. Then the responsibility shifts to the attending Grim Reaper. Sounds easy but put yourself in the shoes of fishermen out on the ocean. The task of simply taking the soul from heaven to earth is a hard task. Demons, if you ever seen one, are nasty thieves and will put up a fight for a meal, which causes souls body to be stillborn. Incidents of this sort are called natural incidents but incidents we are prepared to deal with. However, because life is as delicate as a thin thread, we keep watch on the little souls until its first year and about a month after its first birthday the child's death is a task for a reaper.

How do you become a STORK Knight? The process is the same as the transition was from Page to Knight in olden European times. A Page is a young student, starting at about the age of a 10 year old, learning how to read, write, count, and read maps ext. At the age of 14, you become a Squire and paired with a full-fledged Knight, who will continue teaching you the advanced versions of what you have learned as a Page, and teach you how to defend, protect and the overall care for a young soul. After the first two years, the board of Superiors will test you bi-annually (twice a year), with an overall board test and a field test. Only after acing both biannual tests are you then donned an official Knight.

A STORK Knight is responsible for 52 souls; one for each month and each week of that month, each Knight are given a leather book popularly called "The Little Black Book" in it is information about his souls ETD (Estimated Time of Delivery), the soul's future parents, and address. However, like Reapers, every Knight follows a set of rules.

Humans must not see A Knight in his work

The Souls are of the utmost priority

Superiors orders are absolute

A Knight must wear his white poncho and red cap proudly.

A Knight must be secret and must not be seen, anything involving the souls is a Knights highest priority, orders are absolute, and he wears his Red cap and poncho with great esteem and pride. Humans do not know very much what happens behind the supernatural curtain and it probably better that way, besides do you know how awkward it would be waking up finding a bird between your legs?


End file.
